Example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to a non-volatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the non-volatile memory device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device having a vertical structure and a method of manufacturing the non-volatile memory device.
As integrity of a memory device increases, a memory device having a vertical transistor structure has been suggested instead of a conventional memory device having a planar transistor structure.